


Beautifully, Totally, Endlessly

by Celestlian



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Canon Universe, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Love, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Sergio’s account of falling for Violetta.





	Beautifully, Totally, Endlessly

When I first saw you, I was 16.

You were with your sister, and I was with Magiano. We formed The Rose Society out of allegiance to your sister. All I knew was that I wanted to get back at the daggers - Adelina could see the gleam in my eyes. She knew how hungry I was for revenge. But you...weren’t. 

You didn’t like revenge, or murder, or anything unpleasant. You were opposite from your sister, and when you repeated The Rose Society’s oath in your soft voice, I couldn’t help smiling.

In all honesty, I was just glad to have another member in the allegiance, I think. That’s all it was at first. Glad to have strength in numbers, glad to have more people ruining the Daggers’ plans.

I didn’t realise it would get personal so quickly.

_

The first time I talked to you was on that ship.

At first, it was all business. I asked you where we were going. You said we were going to Dumor. I nodded and looked out the sea. I then asked what you thought of the conquest. I remember you pursed your lips in distaste, your brown skin glowing in the cold light of the morning.

”I don’t agree with what she’s doing, but I want to support her. She’s my sister.”

”The White Wolf. And you’re the doe.”

”I’m the Puppet Master,” you said. You flexed your delicate, tiny hands, staring at them. I remember looking at the water churning below us, and having a sudden need to protect you from it. 

But then you smiled, and I knew I was being foolish - you could very well protect yourself. 

You closed your eyes and sighed. “A storm is brewing.”

”Do you like storms?” I asked. You shook your head, staring out at the sea.

”No. I never liked thunder.” You looked at me. I had felt it then, in a flash of understanding: You were scared of storms, yet I was the one to create them. Now I wonder - did you see me as dangerous to you? Or was I nothing to be afraid of, just another person with similar motives to your sister?

“You’re not like thunder though. You’re water,” you said suddenly. “Unpredictable, and always moving.” 

Before I knew it, I had placed my hand on your arm. 

You looked at me and you spoke again. “Oh,” you added, giggling a bit, “and you’re completely blue most of the time.”

Why I found that funny I’ll never know, but I laughed. The smile you gave in return to my laugh could have outshone a thousand suns, my dear.

Before you could lean into my touch, your sister had pushed herself in between us. I was mildly annoyed at that, and didn’t miss the way you shot her a sullen look, and the way she blinked innocently back at you. 

The moment was lost, and I knew I could never comfort you that way again.

_

The second time I talked to you, you were scared of said storm.

I remember it clearly. You had locked yourself in your room and had refused to come out. Adelina had pleaded with you, but had soon given up, walking to the kitchen and slamming the door. I had decided to try, and had said I wouldn’t hurt you.

You paused. I could hear your breathing, the unevenness of it. I only wanted to comfort you.

I heard you take a deep breath and then, you unlocked the door.

I was surprised, but that surprise went away in a flash when I saw your eyes shining with tears. I asked what I could do. You closed your eyes.

”My sister used to hold me,” you said. “But you aren’t my sister.”

”No, I’m not,” I said. I wasn’t sure what else to say next. You answered that uncertainty by asking if I could stop the rain. I shook my head no.

”I cannot control what the Gods do,” I said. I remember brushing your hair from your face. You smiled at me through your tears. How you found comfort in that, I’ll never know.

”Stay with me for a while. Please,” you whispered.

I obeyed, and I talked to you quietly until you fell asleep, head on my shoulder. When Adelina came back to find this scene, she scowled at me.

”How did you get in?” she asked.

”She let me in.”

Adelina looked surprised then, and I had nodded. “Yeah, I’m not really sure why she let me in and not you. You are her sister after all.” I frowned then, and Adelina pursed her lips. Then:

”Stay here tonight. I’ll go to Magiano’s chambers.”

With that, she walked out and closed the door, leaving me to tuck you into bed. I watched you for a few moments as you slept peacefully. The fact that I’d comforted you with honesty this time was something I’ll never forget.

Even now, I can still remember the shock registering through me even as I got into bed.

I switched off the light and the last thing I thought of before I sank into unconsciousness was your face.

_

The first time I realised my feelings for you was six months later, when your sister had just become Queen, and you were talking to me in the Palace Gardens. We sat on the swings, and you closed your eyes.

”I hope that Adelina will be okay,” you said. You then opened them and gave me a smile.

“I know she’ll be okay with you by her side,” I said without uncertainty. It was the first time I’d felt so confident about anything. Your eyes lit up, and you bit your lip, the picture of innocence.

”Really?” You asked.

At that moment, the sunlight reflected off your brown eyes, and a whirl of petals and blossoms surrounded you as the gentle breeze guided them to where you sat. I was entranced for a few moments, unable to say anything. Then - “Yes.”

You smiled then, _really_  smiled, and my heart burst with happiness on seeing you smile so wide.

It was then I knew I’d completely fallen for you.

 

Of course, fate can be cruel that way. Just when you realise something, you can have it taken away from you in a flash of lightning.

For a whole year, I didn’t see you. I buried myself with tasks and helping your sister in her conquest, knowing that if I stopped for even a moment, my head would be filled with thoughts of you. I knew your sister was trying to find you too - the conquests of Dumor, moving back to Kenettra to plan - it was all because of you, my dear.

We couldn’t find you. And then, we got a note.

**_To Her Majesty of Kenettra,_ **

**_Your sister is dying. Please come to Tamoura at once._ **

_Your sister is dying._

I rememberfeeling like I couldn’t breathe. Dying, dying, dying. I felt like my whole world was ripped apart. 

Little did I know that the worst was yet to come.

_

The first time we kissed, you were 16, and I was 17. 

We were on a ship bound to the Dark of Night. You were in your chambers, your legs swinging back and forth. You were ill - marks bruised your body, and I still remember your soft sigh as you looked out the circular window near your bed. 

“Can I come in?”

You’d smiled. “Sergio.”

You said my name and it felt like a waterfall of emotions rushed at me as you got to your feet and made your way towards me. All I could take in was how your eyelashes framed your beautifully dark eyes. 

You smiled, and I smiled back.

“How are you?” You asked.

”Good,” I murmured. Before I could stop myself, I was leaning in, and soon brushed my lips against yours. It was less of a kiss, and more the promise of one, if you so wished to go further than what we already had.

You stared up into my eyes, searching for something. You then smiled and stepped forward a little more, so that our lips very nearly touched. Your eyes flickered down to my lips, then back up to my eyes. Your cheeks were flushed.

”That’s good,” you murmured. 

You stepped closer, tilting your head upwards, looking up at me.

Your eyes seemed to say, _go on_.

So I did.

I gently kissed you, and I felt you kissing back. We broke away after a sliver of a moment, and you smiled up at me.

”Again,” you whispered.

I kissed you again, and then your arms were sliding around my neck, and I could only feel the press of my lips against yours. Then, you broke away, staring into my eyes again. You intertwined your fingers with mine and looked down at them.

”I-” I started, but you then giggled.

”I think it’s safe to say that this...this is good.”

I smiled, and you reciprocated.

When you died on that snowy mountain, I remembered thinking your smile after our kiss, cheeks flushed and beautiful deep brown eyes sparkling, was more beautiful than anything I’d ever known.

_

I won’t go into how I’d lost you. I can’t. Sometimes, I look over at you and squeeze your hand, because sometimes that scene plays again in my mind - the way you shook the snow off your hair, the way you sat up, radiant as ever. 

But I _will_ go into how amazing you were during the first three months of your resurrection.

You were strong - you _are_ strong. Your loveliness and courage shone through during those dark times. I never knew what you were looking for, not when we were making our way back to Kenettra, not until you told me yourself.

I saw her constellation once. It was after the day where we walked in the Palace Gardens, and we stopped by a willow tree. I remember you leant your head back against the tree, smiling. I watched as you then spun, your heart guiding your feet, so that I was standing opposite you near the trunk of the tree, and you were standing near the clear, sparkling river. 

I remember getting out the tiny box in my pocket. I remember getting down on one knee. And I remember your eyes filling with happy tears, hands going to your mouth and nose, your voice sparked with joy as you answered the unspoken question that I was about to ask.

”Yes! Yes!”

You hugged me and I hugged you back, lifting you off your feet. As I spun you round and round, I swore flowers danced around us, butterflies flying through the gentle breeze. The sun shone down on us, and you smiled the widest I’d ever seen you smile.

I say this now because everyday I am glad it is you who I am beside, you you you.

I love you, Violetta. Beautifully, totally, endlessly.


End file.
